fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seth Arashi
|rōmaji = Arashi Tsuna |alias = Sky King |name = Seth Arashi |race = Zylon |gender = Male |age = 17 (pre-timeskip) 24 (post timeskip) |height = 5'5 |weight = 52Kg |hair = Brown |eyes = Golden/Red |birthday = July 24 |blood type = A+ |affiliation =Red Phoenix (pre-timeskip) The Unorthodox Mages Seven Primordia Mages Arcanum Phoenix Guild(pre-timeskip-present) |mark location = Left Upper Arm |occupation = Mage |partner = Riku |base of operations = Red Phoenix(former) Arcanum Phoenix Guild |status = Active |relatives = Orin(brother) |magic = Solar-Eclipse Arc}} 'Seth Arashi '''is one of Red Phoenix 's strongest members. He is an Unorthodox Mage although he has managed to keep this fact to himself for quite a while. He holds the rank of S-Class in the guild along with Izak Lariot how ever after a certain incident he was kicked out of Red Phoenix and joined with Arcanum Phoenix . He is a user of the Solar-Eclipse Arc magic, which has earned him a spot as one of the Seven Primordia Mages thus making him their newest member. Appearance Seth is a fair skinned man of slightly less than average height with a slim build. His eyes are red and he has long spiky brown hair. Seth's clothes are always changing making his favorite attire very hard to pin down considering he'll wear a bit of everything. But the one constant in his attire is his gloves which he will always wear in a fight. His expression is that of a completely clueless person with no idea what's going on around them and its rare for him to to look upset. After the time skip Seth wears a black and red hooded jacket with a red T-shirt underneath. He wears a pair of red trousers with black strips and a pair of black and red sneakers. His gloves have changed slightly, they now reach up his forearm and are red in color with a slightly more decorative pattern on them. What's changed most over the seven years is that Seth has grown an inch or two taller which means he is now average height. Personality Seth usually has a relaxed, easy going demeanor around other. He also seems to be quite the air head and he is not very good at hiding his feelings. Some people often find him either weird or annoying or sometimes both weird and annoying. At times he seems to be very cold hearted especially when the interests of others differ from his. He will always consider his own interests first. Despite sometimes being very cold, Seth shows geniuine love for his friends and guildmates and he would take it upon himself to protect them at any cost. This love for his friends is shown in his battle with Enzio who had attacked Red Phoenix, even after being poisoned repeatedly by Enzio's poison magic Seth still faught to protect his friends from the guild. The fact that Seth is an air head means that his mind will wonder off at almost anytime, even in the middle of a conversation without even bothering to listen to whoever is talking. History Tsuna& Orin.jpg|Young Seth & Orin Riku.png|Seth's partner Riku Tsuna_&_Riku.PNG|Seth & Riku As a child the one person who Seth admired more than anything is his brother Orin. In his eyes his brother was the cool and strong basically everything he wanted to be. Because of Seth's airheadedness it was quite difficult for him to learn magic as compared to his brother who was more attentive to his magic studies where Seth would prefer to play. When he was younger he was always his father's least favourite son because he was weak compared to his brother but his mother would always defend him to his father. Seth's mother never had any particular favourite between her children but she would pamper Seth a lot more than she did Orin, probably because Orin was much older. Seth was never really a great big fan of his father but he loved his mother more than anything in the world. However on the night of the village's harvest festival he lost everything that he held near and dear when his entire community was massacred by the army of the magic council, leaving Seth as the only survivor. He managed to survive by escaping into the mountains south of the village. As he was running through the mountains he fell into one of the caves there. Seth survived the fall but ended up spending a few years in the caves looking for his way out. While searching for the exit he came across a room within the cave, the room held hologliphs- stones containing ancient knowledge. These stones held information on about the ancient magic Solar-Eclipse Arc and it is from these that Seth learned his magic, and this is also where he met Riku who'd been guarding the hologliphs. Seth spent a few years in the caves training with the magic he'd learnt before he was able to rejoin the above world with Riku's help. By this time Seth was about 12 years old after being stuck in the caves for about 4 years. Relationships Riku Riku is more or less Seth's side-kick or partner/trainer. He's actually preety powerful despite the fact he is quite tiny to say the least and he uses these powers to protect Seth and the friends he has made while with Seth and his fellow guildmates. Magic and Abilities '''Immense Magic Power-' Seth has an enormous amount of magic power. His opponents have noted that attacking him is almost pointless because he will barely take any damage. This is bacause as his magic power is so high it has made the surface of his skin extremely hard. 'Master Hand-Hand Fighter- '''As Seth's magic requires him to use mainly hand-hand combat skills he has become quite adept at it to the point he is capable of taking on multiple opponents and opponents bigger than him without much difficulty. '''Increased Strength & Speed Movement & Healing- '''The one Technique that Seth was able to learn from his mother was a technique called "Rise". This is a technique intended to increase a person's physical abilities: Recovery, Speed & Strength. This increase in physical abilities allows Seth to recover from injury very quickly, move really fast and produce a great amount of power in his attacks and handle great weights. Solar-Eclipse Arc 'Solar-Eclipse Arc : 'This magic is one of the ancient magics and thus far the only person known to posses it is Seth Arashi. The magic utilizes the energy of the sun and the moon. Seth uses solar magic to create an aura which is so dense it produces heat and somehow looks like flames. The properties of the eclipse magic are still unknown as even Seth hasn't yet learnt how to use it. 'Solar Magic: ' This particular magic doesn't have many spells more so it utilizes various hand to hand combat techniques. *'Solar Flare: 'This entails Seth allowing a great deal of his magic to explode in a certain area therein destroying everything in that particular area. *'Supernover: 'Seth charges up a massive ball of solar magic which is rapidly spiraling in different directions and is extremely condensed. When the spell is ready Seth drops the ball on top of his opponent. The down side to this spell is that it takes long to prepare and uses a great deal of magic power and is therefore not good for spontaneous use in a fight. *'Maximum Cannon: 'Seth charges the magic into his hands and lets it explode when his fist impacts with his target. *'Cross-Burner: 'Seth releases a massive burst of energy from both his hands in opposite directions in a order to maintain balance. *'Double Burner: 'Rather than releasing the energy on opposite sides Seth combines the two bursts to form one massive one. Although he gets pushed back quite a distance it is a very powerful attack. *'Flight: '''Seth is able to fly by releasing bursts of energy from his hands. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Lost Magic User Category:Unorthodox Category:Dark Mage Category:Male